Dimensional Navigators
by xX May Taniyama Xx
Summary: Have you ever wished to go into the Yu-Gi-Oh world? Because I have and I got my wish granted but in a... odd way. This is about me, my twin and my cousins in the Yu-Gi-Oh world!
1. Getting the show on the road!

**May (ME): This is going to be mainly about me and my twin so don't go getting your hopes up-**

**Fan: YOUR SUPPOESED TO TELL PEOPLE TO "READ AND REVIEW"! **

**May: I wasn't bloody finished! *cough* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is chapter 1! Please give me ideas for chapter part 2!**

XXxxXXxxXXxx~XXxxXXxxXXxx~Just Getting Started!~xxXXxxXXxxXX~xxXXxxXXxxXX

**Summary: **You were a kid once, right? You used to duel as kid and thought it was all... real, right? What would you do if you got the chance to go to the Yu-Gi-Oh world but... your all grown up now, would you still want to go there in a life and death situation? **(AN: The summary sucks but the story is good!)**

"**I'm a genius"-English talking**

"I'm a genius"-Japanese talking

'I'm **a **gen**ius'**-Thou**ghts**

XXxxXXxxXXxx~XXxxXXxxXXxx~Just Getting Started!~xxXXxxXXxxXX~xxXXxxXXxxXX

**Name:** May Young (Just go with it!)

**Age: **16

**Gender:** Female

**Family: **Her mother died giving birth to her, her dad ran away so her grand parents brought her up as well as her cousins and her sister since her grand parents/cousins/sister and her were the only living people in the young family.(if you don't include her dad)

**Personality: **She's honest, blunt, loyal and reliable but you only find that out when you break though her ice mask which she puts up ever time she meets someone new or someone she doesn't trust which is NEARLY all the time! 

**Description:-**

**Hair: **Deep purple, ankle length, layered hair.

**Eyes: **Left- Forest green, Right- Honey coloured but her right eye is covered my a black half-mask which has a crack starting from the top right, going down to the top corner of the eye hole. (Sort of like Cross Marian from D. Grey Man)

**Clothes: **She's wearing a white tank top, a black jacket with deep purple fur on the bottom and hood, black jeans, black lace up boots, black choker with a small black cross, the same black crosses for earrings (NOT religious! Just fashionable!) and Monster Beats black headphones.

**Name: **Maria Young

**Age: **16

**Gender:** Female

**Family: **Her mother died giving birth to her and her dad ran away so her grand parents brought her up as well as her cousins and her sister since her grand parents/cousins/sister and were the only living people in the Young family.(if you don't include her dad)

**Personality: **She's kind, care-free, quite, honest and easily loveable but that can be used to her advantage.

**Description:-**

**Hair: **Deep purple, ankle length, layered hair.

**Eyes: **Left- Forest green, Right- Honey coloured but her right eye is covered my a white half-mask which has a crack starting from the top right, going down to the top corner of the eye hole. (Sort of like Cross Marian from D. Grey Man)

**Clothes:** She's wearing a black tank top, a white jacket with deep purple fur on the bottom and hood, white jeans, white lace up boots, white choker with a small white cross, the same white crosses for earrings (NOT religious! Just fashionable!) and Monster Beats white headphones.

**Name: **Leo Young

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Female

**Family: **Her mother died on 9/11(It's 2012 in this story) and her dad died when she was 4 from alcohol and drugs. Leo lived with her grand parents, twin sister and cousins but now she only lives with her sister.

**Personality: **She's always wears a fake smile and tries to not show her real emotions.

**Description:-**

**Hair: **Golden blond, hip length, straight hair.

**Eyes: **Pure black

**Clothes: **She's wearing a light blue tank top, a light blue hoodie, Chuck Taylor Dip-Dye blue converse, blue camouflaged shorts, a silver dragon winged necklace with a light blue heart and light blue Monster Beats headphones on her neck.

**Name:** Lea Young

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Female

**Family: **Her mother died on 9/11(It's 2012 in this story) and her dad died when she was 4 from alcohol and drugs. Lea lived with her grand parents, twin sister and cousins but now she only lives with her sister.

**Personality:** She like her sister will not show her emotions but will show more emotions then her sister.

**Description:-**

**Hair:** Golden blond, hip length, straight hair.

**Eyes: **Pure black

**Clothes: **She wears a dark purple tank top, a light purple hoodie, Chuck Taylor Dip-Dye purple converse, purple camouflaged shorts, a silver angel winged necklace with a dark purple heart and dark purple Monster Beats headphones on her neck.

XXxxXXxxXXxx~XXxxXXxxXXxx~Just Getting Started!~xxXXxxXXxxXX~xxXXxxXXxxXX

May's (ME) Pov

'**Ugh... high school is so lame**!' I thought, while walking to the door to mine and my identical twin Maria's apartment. When I went through the door, I noticed a pair of white laced up boots, identical to mine if you changed there colour to black, had fallen over on to there side on the black-sort-of-blue tiles leading down the hallway. I took mine own boots off and walked down the hallway to my bedroom but stopped when I heard faint crying coming from Maria's room. ' **Did she get insulted because of her hair colour again?**' I thought, stopping by her door and unconsciously playing with my dyed deep purple, ankle length hair. I greedily took a deep breath of air and then let it out. I swiftly turned on my feet and knocked on the door, which had a poster saying "**It is better to be hated for what you are than loved for what you are not.**" which is correct in my mind. There was a faint "**Come in**." I walked in and saw her curled in a ball on her bed with her hair covering her left, tear leaking, forest green coloured eye while her white half-mask covered her honey coloured eye but that was all I needed to see before I stormed right to the bed and started saying, "**Who insulted you?**" or "** I'll send the person to hell for ya!**", I was brought out of my over-protective mode by a laugh of pure happiness, bring a smile to my face in the process.

" **No one insulted me.**" Maria said, wiping tears out of her visible eye.

"**Why are you crying then?**" I said in a blunt tone. Maria only just shook head because she knew, the only time I show emotion was... nearly never.

"**I just found out that... Grandma and Grandad passed away yesterday.**" Maria said, making more tears to come to her visible eye.

I visibly flinched at what she said and went to hug her but she pushed me away and said, "**There funeral is in Japan, there home country.**"

" **That's quite far away... Were in London for death's sake. How are we going to get there on time?**" I muttered, not really trusting my voice. After I said that, I watched Maria move of her pure white double bed and did a little jump on to the white carpet. '**How this room doesn't get dirty is beyond the universe!**' I thought but was brought out of my thoughts when Maria said " **Are you going to start packing or are you going to become a statue?**", filled with annoyance I left to go start packing.

My bedroom door had a poster on it as well but it says "I died, but heaven wouldn't let me in and hell was afraid I take over. So here I am! Aren't you glad?" and you have to agree that that's the best quote ever. I silently walked into my room ,which is exactly the same as Maria's but in black, I then walked straight over to my walk in wardrobe which was much more... dark. Since all my clothes are mainly black, I wont have a problem for the funeral other then choosing the style. I picked up some different kind clothes and shoved them in my suitcase but before I left my room with my suitcase which I packed in only seconds, I contemplated on bringing a book with me... so I pulled 'Yu-Gi-Oh' off my book shelve **(AN: I'm a big Anime/Manga/Fanfiction fan!)** and shoved it in my carrier bag and started walking to Maria's bedroom but I stopped when I noticed her by the front door looking for our passports... probably.

XxXxX~Time Skip~XxXxX

The only people in the living room was Maria, me and my twin cousins (Leo and Lea). 'What's going to happen next?' I thought while starring at the scroll in the middle of the room, which was left for us four.

"Why don't we get this over and done with?" I bluntly said, which broke the tension and the silence.

"OK!" Leo exclaimed happily but was visibly shaking.

"You don't have to push yourself, Leo." Maria said worriedly, when we all sat in the middle of the room with the scroll right in front of us. We all just stared at the black scroll, expecting something to happen.

"Who's reading it?" Lea asked, looking scared of the scroll. Maria, Lea and Leo were exchanging glances before staring at me.

"Since it's your colour, you can read it!" They all said at the same time, while shoving the scroll into my lap. 'What a pain in the ass!' I thought with dread. I picked up the scroll and opened it causing a letter to fallout. I re-rolled the scroll closed and opened the letter. Once I went over it in my head, I started reading the letter out loud.

"To May, Maria, Leo and Lea." I started, with curious eyes on me. "We know it's going to be May reading this because we specifically choose the colour black and if we choose any other colour... May would of probably still have to read it. You're all still probably sad that we've 'died' but you all need to move on and not linger in the past. There is a secret within the family that you must know... Your not normal human beings, you have extraordinary abilities, you're Dimensional Navigators. And as Dimensional Navigators, you are not aloud to live in the real world once you turn seventeen. We were both born in a different dimension so we were aloud to live in the real world. You are now sixteen... so it's about time for you to go to a different dimension. You will be sent to Domino City... In Yu-Gi-Oh. The decks you made for yourself when you were younger... are the decks you'll be using in that dimension. In there time they are just about to have the grand championship and it's your job to change the story. Don't worry about any of your stuff, it'll be in a house that you'll be staying in. All you have to do is read the scroll out loud to get there and if you don't... you'll just die on your birthday. You'll find out what powers you have when you get there. Have fun!" I stated all in monotone. 'I'm actually happy that it's Yu-Gi-Oh and not something like High School Of The Dead.' I thought.

"Let's get this show on the road! This sounds fun!" Maria exclaimed in her happy-go-lucky mode. I nodded, and looked at Lea and Leo who gave me a shaky nod, telling be to read the scroll. I put down the letter and picked up the scroll again. And like the letter, I read it in my mind and then out loud.

"We, the Dimensional Navigators, wish to fix the balance in this dimension. Take us to the place which were meant to be." All of us started glowing but I didn't stop reading. "Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend. We'll walk together to create a better life. Let us carry the burden of the previous Dimensional Navigators... to create something even better, something even brighter... a future." Once I said 'future', we were consumed in a bright light and transported to a... different dimension.


	2. Crash Landing!

**May (ME): This is going to be mainly about me and my twin, as I said in the previous chapter.**

**Fan: YOUR SUPPOESED TO TELL PEOPLE TO "READ AND REVIEW"! **

**May: I wasn't bloody finished! *cough* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. And Fan, stop using the same sentence! Please give me ideas for chapter 3! This chapter sucks in my opinion! **

XXxxXXxxXXxx~XXxxXXxxXXxx~Just Getting Started!~xxXXxxXXxxXX~xxXXxxXXxxXX

**Summary: **You were a kid once, right? You used to duel as kid and thought it was all... real, right? What would you do if you got the chance to go to the Yu-Gi-Oh world but... your all grown up now, would you still want to go there in a life and death situation? **(AN: The summary sucks but the story is good!)**

"**I'm a genius"-English talking**

"I'm a genius"-Japanese talking

'I'm **a **gen**ius'**-Thou**ghts**

XXxxXXxxXXxx~XXxxXXxxXXxx~Just Getting Started!~xxXXxxXXxxXX~xxXXxxXXxxXX

May's (ME) Pov

Once the light disappeared, I quickly noticed that we were sitting down in a completely different living room. It had a cream coloured carpet, white walls with white borders, white sofas, a big glass coffee table pushed to the side, a 24'inch plasma screen TV, with a cabinet below it, a Xbox 360 and a DVD/Video player on top of the cabinet but to top it of... there was a white piano in the corner. In the middle of are circle, there was duel disks in different colour but they were the same style as the one's in this time. I looked at the duel disks individually, the one in front of me was black were the white was supposed to be and the deep purple was were the red and blue was supposed to be, the one in front of Maria only had one change which was the deep purple were the red and blue was supposed to be, the one in front of Leo was light blue were the the white was supposed to be and dark blue was where the the red and blue was and the one in front of Lea was light purple were the white was supposed to be and dark purple was were the blue and red was supposed to be.

"This is so COOL!" Maria suddenly exclaimed, like a kid.

"I have to agree with you on that." I said monotone.

"Can you actually go one day without being monotone or blunt?" Maria said, while pouting causing me to raise an eyebrow. I was about to reply but Lea just had to interrupt!

"This place is huge!" I heard Lea shout from quite a distance causing me raise my other eyebrow. I slowly stood up and noticed that I had two belts holding a deck each, the black one looked similar to the deck holder I tried to create for my favourite deck and the deep purple one looked similar to the other one I tried to create for my fun deck. I picked up the duel disk and placed it on my arm. I then quickly headed to the hallway which left everyone gob smacked. The floor was made of white marble, the walls were the same as the living room walls, the staircase was giant and it had a black carpet covering the white marble, the white gold railing was shining, the doors going up and down the hallway were white with a white gold handle. The whole house reeked rich... just like our grandparents house.

"This is the house we designed when we were kids." I mumbled but it was obvious that everyone heard me.

"Yay! I get the bedroom that I've always wanted!" Maria screamed while running up the stairs to her white bedroom. I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my features at her childishness. Once I noticed that everyone split there own way, I started walking towards my bedroom. Once I got to my bedroom door, I quickly opened it and quietly entered, closing the door behind me. The room filled all of my senses, the wall was black with a deep purple border, the floor was a soft black with a deep purple fluffy rug covering nearly half of the room. The black circular (big enough to hold 4 people) bed lied on the back wall (The wall which the bed lied on is actually a wall with glass/windows going along it) right in the middle of the room with a thin deep purple duvet and a thick woolly black blanket (which I used to love when I was a kid). A tinted glass door led you to my walk in wardrobe filled with mainly black clothes. There was another tinted glass door which led to my bathroom. The bathroom had a black sink with a long black counter with loads of items like shampoo and stuff, there was a big black bath in the corner, a big open shower was against the wall and facing the shower was a black toilet.

I walked around the room and suddenly noticed a black desk covered in books, in the corner. But what caught my attention was the white letter, I quickly walked over to the desk and ripped open the letter and started to read it.

_Dear May,_

_We know your going to get frustrated with all that's happened, _

_But were doing this so you all can live a happy life._

_Two of you are entered in the Grand Championships hosted by Seto Kaiba but it's you're guys choice off who's competing. _

_We're wanting you guys to change things in this... story. _

_Your mum changed the story of inyuasha all on her own, _

_so it should be easy for you guys! _

_Good luck and have FUN! _

_Lot's of love from Grandma and Grandad. _

_P.S. Your in charge of the Young Corp. and that means your quite rich._

_P.P.S. Your going to be attending Domino High._

'Oh, pure joy!' I sarcastically thought to myself. I put the letter back on the desk and neatly piled up the books. Once I did that, I decide to go explore but before I even left my room I was bombarded by my cousins and sister.

"Did you get a letter as well?" "I suck at duelling though!" Were the only ones I could make out.

"Would you just shut up and come in!" I shouted, while moving out the way so they could come in. They eventually calmed down and decided to calmly sit on my bed while I used my desk's chair.

"What's the problem?" I asked coldly.

"Didn't you get a letter as well? If you didn't, you could of said-" Maria started but got cut of by me.

"I did get a letter. I just don't see the problem." I said bluntly.

"We're in the Grand Championships! How can you not be worried!" Lea suddenly screamed, causing everyone to wince.

"Oh... I just don't worry about small things. Do you even remember what they called me when we were kids?" I bluntly stated/asked.

"The Queen Of Cards." They said all at the same time, "Or The Dark Girl."

"Now do you understand. Just trust in your deck!" I said, "Now can you get -" But before I could continue, my iphone 4G went off. I pulled out my iphone and saw that I got a text from _Seto Kaiba_. 'I wonder how he got my number...' I thought to myself.

"What does it say?" Leo asked with a smile and curious eyes.

"It says, 'Your going to be late and if you are, your going to be disqualified. I hope you've chosen which two are competing.' I swear he has a pole stuck up his ass!' I said while waking down the stairs to the front door. "Who's duelling?" I asked, while walking to the giant garage.

"It's going to be me and you, May." Maria said, while everyone went into the chopper. I sat in the pilots seat with Maria beside me.

XxXxX~Time Skip~XxXxX

I quickly ran out of the chopper and into the hall in only seconds. Luckily for Maria and me, the name calling thing hadn't started yet.

"Then there disqualified, didn't I make myself clear the first time!" I over heard someone say... only to find out that it was Seto Kaiba.

"We're not getting disqualified today, Mr pole shoved up my ass!" Maria pointed accusingly at Seto.

"Maria, your making a scene." I said bluntly, while she turned bright red out of embarrassment. " Oh look, here comes pinky. Got to go!" I spoke will dragging Maria away into the crowd.

XxXxX~Time Skip~XxXxX

Suddenly it went all dark and then there was a spotlight on stage.

"May I have your attention please. Today the most prestigious duel monsters tournament will begin! Welcome to the Kaiba corp. Grand Championships." Rowland said. With that said, Maria and me walked confidently on to the stage in the semi-darkness.

"We circled the glob to bring all of these duellists to you. First up, the protégée who's yet to undefeated, Leon Wilson." I looked at Leon Wilson and remembered the golden castle card. After Rowland said "wrapped in a bathrobe" I decided to plug my headphones into my phone and started listening to _Rockstar by Nickelback_ while shoving my hands in my pocket. I could see from the corner of my eye that Maria had the same idea. When it got to Joey, I couldn't stop myself from smiling at his pose until he noticed the underdog part, which nearly made me burst out in laughter but I quickly went back to my stoic self when 'Apdang Otom' was mentioned.

"She knows what the darkness is like, She's even sometimes know as 'The Dark Girl', give it up for May Young." Rowland said, while I put on a bored expression. 'How he knew that, I will never know...' I thought to myself.

"You do know that you look like you going to fall a sleep, right?" Maria whispered, but all my reply was... a yawn which made me... cat like.

"And are last challenger, the always happy-go-lucky, Maria Young." Rowland continued, but I blocked him out with my music. I was standing to the left of Joey, so I could easily see 'Yugi'.

"I think this is the toughest competition we've ever faced, Yug'." Joey said. 'If only he knew...' I thought to myself. **(AN: If someone could tell me when the gang actually find out about Atem/Yami Yugi it would be much appreciated.) **

"Me too." Leon said.

"I'll triple that." Maria said (she was standing on the left of me.), making 'Yugi',Joey and Leon turn our way.

" I really don't see why I'm here." I bluntly said.

" Why do you say that?" Joey asked.

" Because all you mainly win is a title which actually doesn't mean much to me." I said as if was the most obvious thing.

"That means you wont be able to prepare for you opponents ahead of time." 'Yugi' said, cutting are conversation short.

"And they won't be able to prepare for me either!" Joey said, while punching his left fist into his right palm.

"On behalf of the Kaiba corporation, I would like to wish you the best of luck. You represent the top duellist from around the world but only one of you can be crowned The World Champion." Rowland said in a dramatic voice. Once Rowland finished saying that and the spotlights went off, I immediately jumped of the stage, followed by Maria, and started walking to the exit with Maria beside me.

" Wait!" Joey suddenly called, causing Maria and me to turn around at the same time and take off are headphones. "Why are you guy in a hurry?"

"This place is too boring." I stated, while taking glances at the exit.

"Hey Joey, wait up!" I heard from behind Joey. 'Oh, it's the Yu-Gi-Oh gang.' I thought while recognising all of them.

"Your May and Maria, right?" The real Yugi asked.

"The one and only!" Maria exclaimed, while climbing on top of my back, wrapping her legs around my waist and steadied herself by placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Maria, get off." I said in a monotone voice, while trying to glare daggers at her.

"So... What are your names?" Maria questioned, but I knew she did that because it would be weird to know someone's name and they've never met you.

"I'm Yugi Moto, but you probably already know me." Yugi said while rubbing the back of his spiky hair.

"Does your hair naturally defy gravity?" Maria asked, while reaching out to touch his hair but was stopped when I grabbed her wrist.

"Maria, stop acting like a 4 year old." I warned.

"It's fine. My hair is naturally like this. Is your hair naturally a deep purple?" Yugi questioned. 'I was told that my hair was permanently dyed since I was a kid but now that I think about it... it's natural.' I thought.

"Yeah, it's natural." I answered before Maria could but I could tell she was going to say natural. " So... what's everyone else's name?"

"I'm Joey Wheeler!" Joey said with the same childishness that my sister has. 'And I thought one was bad enough!' I thought.

"I'm Tristan!" Tristan said, while linking arms with Joey with a crazy grin on there faces.

"I'm Duke." Duke said flirtatiously. 'I think I'm going to be sick.' I quickly thought.

" I'm Rebecca Hawkins." Rebecca said, pushing her glasses up.

"I'm Tea." Tea said while glaring at both of us. 'She's probably a Slut Queen.' I thought while glaring back.

"Tea...Which kind?" My sister said, trying to act innocent by tilting her head to the side. Because of what Maria said, we had Tea trying to kill us but was held back by Tristan and Joey.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be throwing a tantrum? Even Rebecca is acting civilised and she's younger then you." I stated bluntly, but what I just said was adding more fuel to the fire.

"Were do you guys come from? Because you don't seem to be from around here." Yugi questioned.

"England." Maria and me said at the same time.

"You know... we should be looking for Leo and Lea." I said directly at Maria.

"Who's Leo and Lea?" The Yu-Gi-Oh gang said at the same time.

"Our cousins." Maria replied, "There probably at the chopper."

"You have a chopper! Do you even have a license to even fly it?" Tristan and Joey said at the same time with stars in there eyes.

"Me and Maria both got licences at a young age. I guess we should get going." I said, before quickly moving towards the exit and running to the chopper with Maria still on my back.

"Can we leave now?" Leo asked.

"Sure!" Maria happily said, while jumping of my back and climbed into the pilot's seat.

"Wait!" I heard Joey say from behind me. "Do you have any where for us to stay? We live in Domino City so were quite far from home."

"They can stay at our house for the rest of the Grand Championships!" Maria offered/demanded from the pilots seat.

"Don't you have any family around here?" I questioned.

"My grandpa and Yugi's grandpa are staying the night at the hospital." Rebecca explained, "Other then that, know ones family lives around here."

"Oh joy..." I said sarcastically, "Fine, but don't make a mess of the house." We all got in the chopper and left for the house...

XxXxX~Time Skip~XxXxX

"How I love you sweet land!" Joey and Tristan said, while kissing the ground like there's no tomorrow.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Maria questioned, innocently.

"I thought I was going to die! You are NEVER going to be in charge of flying the chopper!" I shouted, sitting cross-legged on the ground while trying to put my emotionless façade back on.

"I agree with May!" Leo and Lea spoke simultaneously, " At least you did one good thing."

"What's that?" Maria replied, wondering what was 'brilliant' about her piloting.

"You broke May's façade!" Leo and Lea said, as if they were 4 year olds.

"Huh?" Everyone said at the same time,excluding Leo, Lea and me.

"Damn bastards!" I said, while waving my arms about like a loony causing Leo, Lea and Maria to burst out in laughter.

"The l-look... on...y-your...face, i-it's p-priceless!" Maria said, in-between her silent laughing and gasps for air. I started to pout, making the three idiots laugh harder and say something like "So cute". Once the idiots stopped laughing, the Yu-Gi-Oh gang turned towards the house and were wide-eyed at how big the house was. The house is a pure white with grand marble steps leading up to the white front door which matched the white windows surrounding the house. The house it's self was a total of five floors but that was if you didn't include the basement/cellar and attic.

"I'm surrounded by rich people..." Joey mumbled under his breath, "How are ya' so dang rich?" Joey questioned with his accent coming through.

"I'm the head of the Young corp." I said, while putting the finishing touches to my façade.

"What?" Rebecca nearly shouted, "That's the only corporation that will challenge the Kaiba corp. for first place!"

"I know." I stated bluntly, but inside I was kind of shocked to hear that my grandparents did that. I looked at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark. "Bed time, kids." I said, while walking towards my bedroom.

"WERE NOT KIDS! And our guests don't even know where they will be sleeping!" Maria spoke up. I turned around on the stairs to face everyone, who were still on the ground floor.

"Choose a colour." I said deadpan. 'Why did I just say that?'

"What's that suppose to mean!" Tea said in a high-pitched voice. 'She wont survive in life... Slut Queen." I thought, once I took in what she's wearing and how she looked.

"Choose a colour for you room." I repeated.

"Oh... Black, red and white." Duke said.

"3rd floor, in the east wing, 2nd to last door." I said, while watching him disappear upstairs. 'How the hell did I just do that?' "Next."

"Pink." Tea said, while glaring at me.

"4th floor, north wing, 3rd door to the right. Next!" I glared back at her.

"Blue and white!" Joey sated proudly.

"3rd floor, west wing, 3rd door to your right." And he just rushed up the stairs to his bedroom. "Next."

"Just blue." Rebecca said.

"Your next to Leo. Leo, you can show 'becca her room." I said and they walked up the stairs like civilised people... until you heard... "You can share my room with me!" *Bang*

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" I groaned. Once those words left my mouth, I heard chuckles coming from my right. It was Yami Yugi... I could tell from the sudden change in Yugi's body. I cracked a smile at his chuckles but went back to my usual self in a split second. "It's not funny! Where do you want to sleep?" I huffed.

" You should smile more often. Since you seem to have every colour, I'll go for black and red." Yami Yugi spoke with a slight smirk.

"Your rooms next to mine." I said as I walked to my room, "Who are you?" He seemed quite shocked at my question.

"What do you mean?" He said politely.

"It's quite obvious that your not Yugi. But the only thing I don't get is why you show up now; you only show up when your in a duel. Your probably a ghost trapped inside the puzzle. So tell me, who are you?" I spoke, knowing the answer to my own question but I didn't know the answer to why he'd show up now.

"I go by the name Pharaoh and Yami. I am a ghost which resides within the puzzle. I'm surprised you noticed that I only show up when Yugi's duelling. Your... an interesting person but why do you and your sister, wear a mask which covers half your face?" Yami answered my question but asked one back in return.

"We wear it because... it helps us remember something... important." I spoke in a low, cold voice, "This is you room." I was thankful that we reached his room 'cause there is a... darker secret behind the mask... which I didn't want to tell him.

"You didn't answer my question. Your mind door... it's covered in chains and is surrounded by endless darkness but it isn't bad darkness-" I stopped Yami from going any further.

"You shouldn't look at my mind door... you'll either get stuck in the darkness or get tangled up in chains." I said cautiously. 'He's going to find something out... which shouldn't be found out.' I thought will pushing him out of my mind. He was about to start speaking again but stopped when he heard my sisters voice and went into his room.

"MAY!" Maria shouted, running towards me as if the worlds going to end.

"What?" Was my famous reply. I quickly lifted by my collar on my jacket and was shacked furiously.

"Do you know where my _Fire Magician Girl _is?" Maria nearly shouted in my ear.

"Haven't seen it. Can you put me down now?" I was suddenly dropped and looked up to see Maria running away. 'She's probably going to turn the house up side down, looking for her card!' I thought with dread. I got up off the floor and entered my bedroom. I looked in the mirror, which was above my desk, and pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. I noticed straight away that I was not wearing the earrings that I always wear (the black crosses), instead I was wearing an silver ear cuff with ancient Egyptian symbols surrounding an Egyptian eye (the millennium eye symbol) with a chain going down to my earlobe and a Gothic silver cross was attached to the chain and my earlobe. 'I can't believe I never noticed!' I mentally scolded myself.

I headed straight to bed, without changing, I put my headphones on and started listening to calming music. My head was starting to create a headache from all of my thoughts about The Grand

Championships. But I didn't fall a sleep without thinking...

'Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day...'


	3. My First Real Duel!

**May- I'm back! **

**Maria- *Bursts through a door* WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS IN THIS STORY! **

**May- You never asked. **

**Maria- May doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or me! In this chapter... is someone going to beak you façade? **

**May- ...Maybe... **

**Maria- Meaine! *Pouts* **

XXxxXXxxXXxx~XXxxXXxxXXxx~Just Getting Started!~xxXXxxXXxxXX~xxXXxxXXxxXX

**Summary: **You were a kid once, right? You used to duel as kid and thought it was all... real, right? What would you do if you got the chance to go to the Yu-Gi-Oh world but... your all grown up now, would you still want to go there in a life and death situation? **(AN: The summary sucks but the story is good!)**

"**I'm a genius"-English talking**

"I'm a genius"-Japanese talking

"_**I'm a genius"-Other languages **_

'I'm **a **gen**ius'**-Thou**ghts**

XXxxXXxxXXxx~XXxxXXxxXXxx~Just Getting Started!~xxXXxxXXxxXX~xxXXxxXXxxXX

May's (ME) Pov

*Bang* *Bang*

"Ugh... " I groaned out as I looked at the clock on my bed side table, " Who the hell wakes up at 7:00 in the morning! It isn't even a school day!"

Once I got my thoughts in place I noticed that there was a warm lump curled up beside me. 'She slept in my bed again...' I thought, while trying to unwrap Maria's arms, which were hugging my waist like she won't ever see me again.

*Bang* *Bang*

"Shut the hell up!" Maria and I screamed at the same time, " Some people are actually human!" I heard a murmur come from the other side of the door and deduced straight away that it's probably Leo... Since Lea enters through windows and not doors. 'Lea would make a good couple with Bakura.' I thought, while laying back down and put my arm over my eyes.

"TIME TO GET UP!" Leo shouted right in front of my face. All I did was grind my teeth together to stop my self from literally killing her with my own bare hands. "GET UP!" 'That does it!' I mentally shouted. I sat straight up, letting my arms drop to my side, and started glaring at Leo, you could practically see the dark aura surrounding me. Suddenly Leo started backing away...

"Get out!" I said in a commanding voice. After I said that... She left my room straight away.

"It seems very hard to keep up your façade." Maria said, causing me to turn my head to face her, she was sitting up and staring directly at me.

"I'm so used to it that I sometimes even forget what it's like to show emotions." I said, while sighing and turned my head up to face the black celling, "That's why I'm glad that you choose to use a happy façade instead of a emotionless façade, which I use."

"I'm in the same situation as you... I sometimes forget what it's like to smile a genuine smile." Maria announced, "I sometimes wished that I choose to use a emotionless façade instead."

"Hmm..." I hummed, while running a hand through my really long hair. I quickly got out of bed and changed my clothes. I was now wearing a black tank top with black lace at the top, black jeans, my normal black converse, a black leather jacket, a black ankle length scarf **(AN: Sort of like Kai from Beyblade)**, my black half-mask, my normal black cross choker, my new Gothic/Egyptian ear cuff, my black and purple deck holders and my black and purple duel disk. I placed my phone in my pocket and put my headphones around my neck and started to make my way towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked, when I walked through the dinning room to get to the kitchen. I turned around and saw everyone at the table eating.

"Food." I said, before walking in to the kitchen. I quickly went to the freezer and grabbed a tub of cookie dough ice cream. I then went back to the dinning room and sat down in my seat and put my legs up on the table with everyone's eyes on me. The seat order went like this;

Me

Maria-Tea

Leo-Rebecca

Lea-Yugi

Joey-Tristan

Duke-Empty

Empty-Empty

Empty

"What?" I said bluntly, trying to figure out why everyone was staring at me.

"It's because of what your eating. There probably wondering why your eating ice cream." Maria said, with a wide smile on her face. I looked back to the Yu-Gi-Oh gang who were nodding at what Maria said.

"You'll get fat. You should eat salad instead if you want to keep your figure." Tea said, with that high pitched voice.

"But I never get fat. No matter how lazy I am or the amount of food I eat, I never get fat. Oh and my reason for eating dessert first is because you never know when your going to die. You normally eat dessert last but you can't eat it if your dead, now can you?" I stated, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I can't believe how morbid you are. How much do you weigh?" Leo questioned.

"I'm 7'2 stone." I said, the whole of the gang had there mouth wide open. I could actually see... Yami's ghost but his mouth wasn't open like everyone else... his ruby eyes were narrowed.

"How tall are you?" Rebecca pushed further.

"I'm 5'1, my breast size is a C cup and I'm 16 years old. Now you know about me." I spoke in annoyance, as I put the ice cream on the table. "I used to be anorexic. Happy now?" Everyone, excluding Maria, seemed shocked at what I said.

"When did you become anorexic?" Lea asked in concern.

"After Maria and me started living together, we were sometimes tight with money. So to pay off a lot of debt I skipped meals and started working double shifts." I explained, with a blunt tone.

"Why didn't you come to us for help?" Leo and Lea asked at the same time.

"Because it would fill like I'd be in even more debt." I said, while pulling out my phone to look at the time. '8:49... Gosh, time has gone by very quickly! And I wasn't even having fun!' I thought to myself. "We should leave soon. It's 8:49." I said, while walking to the freezer to put the ice cream away. I walked back through to the dinning room, only to notice that no one was there.

"We were waiting for you outside." Lea said, coming through the window... again.

"Hn." Was my brilliant reply, as I climbed out the window with Lea. As soon as I saw the group by the chopper I quickened my pace. They were all standing outside, gossiping about how Yugi will win the championships. I shoved my hands in my back pockets while listening to there boring conversations and Tea's lame friendship speeches. Once I had shoved my hands in my back pockets... I felt something. A hard something. I quickly pulled it out... it was the duel card _Diffusion Wave-Motion_. 'Weird... Am I suppose to give this to Yugi and let him win?' I thought to myself, when everyone was boarding the chopper.

"Can I fly the chopper?" Maria asked, in her innocent voice.

"NO!" EVERYONE shouted at her.

"I'm flying the chopper." I said in a monotone voice. I jumped into the chopper but before I sat in the pilots seat, I dropped the duel card on Yugi's lap and mouthed "When the time comes, you'll need it." I started the chopper up and plugged my phone into the portable docking station (which somehow got by my feet) and started playing _Bitch _by _Meredith Brooks_. Taking off isn't easy when you've got teenagers in the back screaming "I'm going to die!" or "I don't want to die, I'm to young!".

XxXxX~Time Skip~XxXxX

'He defiantly over did it.' I thought, as the roof to the _Blue Eyes Dome _lifted up and somehow quickly disappeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, duellists of all ages, Kaiba corp. is proud to present the _KC Grand Championships _tournament." Rowland said into the mike, while the crowd went wild. "We've assembled an outstanding line up. They are all the top duellists from every country around the world and we have brought them all here just for you." 'I didn't get a choice!' I mentally shouted, while glaring at Rowland to hurry his speech up.

"One of which will be crowned world champ!" Rowland continued. I was standing beside Joey... Who was doing all these crazy things... With Maria joining him. 'I'm surrounded my idiots!' I thought, while I let a "Ugh..." out of annoyance.

"I think they know who that's going to be." Joey said, referring to himself.

"I'm so glad you agree with me! I'm going to win!" Maria said, with her trade mark happy-go-lucky smile.

"WHAT! It's going to be me!" Joey shouted in return... which was the start of a big argument... until one of them loses in the tournament. After Maria and Joey finished there argument... I decided to see what they were doing now... Only to see them do the most stupidest thing EVER! They were both crouching and doing a sign with there hands which meant "Bring it on!". I couldn't help but let out a small laugh...But I quickly went back to my stoic self.

"And now are master of ceremonies!" Rowland said, while this mini stage came out of the ground...it was Mokuba. 'Do they have to be so dramatic?' I mentally mumbled.

"Are you people ready to get you duel on? I cant hear you, Are you ready to see some duelling or what?" Mokuba said with a serious look on his face, while lifting his left fist into the air. In response he got a loud "YES!".

"Good because it's about time to kick off the greatest duel monsters tournament to ever been organised! And before the week is through, we might have a new international duel monsters champion! So give it up for the current title holder, Yugi Moto. Give a shout out to your fans Yugi!" Mokuba continued, while Yugi suddenly appeared on the giant screen. You could easily tell he was under pressure, when he looked towards Joey, Rebecca, Vivan, Leon, Maria and me.

"Ok! Maybe later! So now lets kick off our tournament with the first round match up! The first competitor will be Joey Wheeler who will be up against Apdnarg Otom. Next is Zigfried Loyd vs Fortune Salim. Then Rebecca Hawkins vs Vivian Wong, Leon Wilson vs Dr. Richard Goat and last but not least, May Young vs Maria Young **(AN: I skipped the unimportant people) **!" Once Mokuba said who everyone was against... Joey had to go and make a big scene about it.

"When I win, that mask is coming off!" Joey shouted, not noticing the similarities between 'Apdnarg Otom' and 'Grandpa Moto'. 'Idiot.' I thought, while staring at a shocked Maira.

"I'm going to lose! NO!" Maria said, becoming very dramatic with tears in her eyes and a pout on her quivering lips. She then suddenly got on her knees and started hugging my waist.

"Please go easy on me, sis!" Maria begged.

"No." I sternly said.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"YOUR SO MEAN!"

And then came the fake waterfalls and a soaked black tank top and white tank top (Maria is wearing the same as me but in white, with the exception of the ear cuff). Suddenly the atmosphere in the stadium changed. I quickly looked up to see what the cause was... Mr. Pole-Stuck-Up-My-Ass. "He always has to be so dramatic." I scoffed, while Maria suddenly hugged me tighter. Seto had jumped out of his blue eyes jet with a jet pack on his back. When he was close to landing he suddenly crossed his arms. But when he did land... his jet pack suddenly disappeared. Quickly Mokuba passed the mike to Seto.

"Alright, I'm going to make this brief." Seto started.

"He always makes things brief, so what's the difference." Maria's voice came out muffled from my top but I could perfectly understand her.

"This is not a show, its the ultimate test of survival. It will push everyone involved to there limits. If you came for a friendly game, then I suggest you go home. This is a ruff battle and in the end, only one duellist will stay standing. Now if everyone is clear, lets move on. From this moment forward, _Kaiba Land _is a battle field. So trust no one and may the best duellist win!" Kaiba said with his dramatic voice, while quickly looking at Maria and me through his piercing blue eyes.

"I'm defiantly attending you wedding." I quietly spoke to Maria, who had her face pressed into my stomach but I could easily tell that her face was bright red... and so could Seto since he let out a small chuckle. "I'll help you with picking baby clothes as well." I continued , causing Maria to pull her head away from my stomach to show her twenty shades of red face.

"That show off! He's just lucky that he's not duelling!" Joey suddenly said, letting Maria's face go back to her normal pale white skin. Out of the corner off my eye I saw Pinky/Ziggy smirk when Seto was thinking hard about something. 'Didn't Pinky hack into the computers or something like that... I wish I remembered more of the damn story!' I though to myself but I could tell that Maria's thoughts were on the same track as mine.

"Who should win our duel?" I whispered to Maria.

"You... Because when your duelling I can try and get information on Ziggy over there." Maria whispered back.

"Maria... May..." Mokuba waved towards us.

"What is it?" We simultaneously said, while going back to are normal façades.

"I'm here to tell you where you have to go. You're going to be duelling in _Hook Graveyard._" Mokuba said. My eye lit up like a kid waiting for Santa Claus when Mokuba mentioned a graveyard.

"Please choose another! I hate graveyards!" Maria said, with fear in her eyes.

"Maria, The sooner we get there, The sooner it will be over." I said, while holding her shaking form.

"To get to the graveyard, you have to go through are little test. The test to get to the graveyard is the hardest test. And I you don't get there on time... you disqualified." Mokuba said, while pointing to the way we need to go.

"Jeez, you would think you could get a break." I said, while carrying Maria towards the graveyard. "Oh and Mokuba, make a back up for all of your computer files. You'll find out why later."

XxXxX~Time Skip~XxXxX

'I hate this graveyard.' I thought, while kicking the coffin door open. I quickly placed Maria down and walked to the other side. 'They weren't kidding when they say this place is scarer then a normal graveyard at night.' I thought, as I took in my surroundings. There were fake gravestones on top of each other everywhere and every tree had a wire connected to it's branch with a hook on the end of the wire.

"Let's get this over and done with." Maria suddenly said, with a bright smile on her face but her legs were visibly shaking.

"You shouldn't push your self." I said in a blunt tone but Maria knew better.

"I'm fine." Maria said. We both walked to the middle and gave each others cards to shuffle. Once we got our decks back, we walked to the opposite sides of the graveyard.

Life Points;

Me-4000

Maria-4000

"It's time to duel! I'll go first." Maria shouted, " I play _Black Inferno Ninja _(Atk/1500, Def/1000) in attack mode, And this cards effect let's me choose a random _Fire Mage _from my deck and put it in my hand . I end my turn." A black ninja appeared with a black kuni in there hand. They had a red fire print on there black ninja clothes. **(AN: This is my first time doing a duel so if you can give me any pointers, it would be very helpful! ****.net/topic/165082-fire-mage-set-please-comment-andor-rate/**** is where I got Maria's cards from!) **

"I play the trap card _Death Game,_We both have half our life points and summon any monster with the same amount of attack points as your life points but you cant play a monster with attack points higher then your life points."

Life points;

Me- 2000

Maria- 2000

"Okay... I play _Fire Mage Lady _(Atk/2000,Def/2000) in attack mode." Maria nervously said, when she saw my smirk. Fire Mage Lady wears long black boots, black panties, black bra, black bracelets on both wrists, black necklace and she has ash coloured hair.

"I summon _Winged Soldier Of The Dead _(Atk/2000, Def/2000) in attack mode and it's effect kicks in because it was special summoned, it allows me to destroy one of your monsters and I choose _ Fire Mage Lady _but you don't lose any life points. I place two cards face down and end my turn." I bluntly said. Winged Soldier Of The Dead looks like a teenage boy. He has layered spiky black hair with red bits at the end. He wears a black shirt which is open so it shows his six pack, he also wears long black jeans and black trainers. He has beautiful long black wings and carries a long black, with a tint of red, syth.

"My turn but when did you get that card?" Maria asked.

"A long time ago." I replied.

"Ok. I play _Fire Mage- Elf Princess _(Atk/1000,Def/1500) in defence mode and end my turn." Fire Mage -Elf Princess has a long orange dress with a orange sash going around her waist. She has long pointy ears and waist length blond hair. She also carries a long black staff with a orange sphere at the top.

"I play _Dead Horse _(Atk/1800, Def/1700), I activate _Dead Horse_'s effect_, _it allows me to summon _Dead Rider _in attack mode(Atk/1600, Def/600) from my deck_._ _Dead Horse _attack _Fire Mage- Elf Princess_ and _Dead Rider _attack _Black Inferno Ninja_. _Winged Soldier Of The Dead _lets finish what we started, Attack!" I shouted, "And that's game!" I did a little salute with two fingers and a smile on my face... Just before Maria and me burst out laughing.

Life Points;

Me-2000

Maria-0

"That was a fun game!" Maria said, with a giant smile on her face.

"I agree! We haven't done that in ages. It felt like I was a kid again!" I exclaimed, not really caring that we both dropped our façades.

"Same here!" Maria said, with a even brighter smile, "Do you think we should go and find the others?"

"Others?" I questioned, in a innocent way.

"The Yu-Gi-Oh gang." Maria replied, with the same amount of innocence.

"Okay." I looked up at the score board and saw that Joey's duel had finished, "There probably at Rebecca's duel." I said while turning towards the exit.

"Hey! Wait up!" Maria shouted.

XxXxX~Time Skip~XxXxX

"Is the duel still going?" I asked Yugi, who was leaning out the window.

"Yep! Vivian is on 900LP at the moment." Yugi replied, a little shocked to see me.

"Cool." I bluntly replied.

"So the first card goes last... I still don't get it!" Joey nearly shouted.

"I end my turn." Rebecca said. I looked out of the window and saw near to nothing on Vivian's side and on Rebecca's side I saw _Fire Princess _in attack mode but it was restricted by her trap card _Gravity Bind_. 'I used to use that card to stop all of Leo's attacks since her deck is based around powerful monsters.' I though, while getting a flash of the past.

"Ok, Last chance. I'll start of with this, it's a handy little magic card called _Glomness Cloud._" Vivian said in anger, while doing these kung fu kicks, "This gives me the power to sacrifice **(AN: Don't know how to spell them so I'm skipping there names.) **two of my Chinese monsters in order to summon _Dragon Lady._"

"All that to summon a ugly looking girl. My _Chaos Magician Girl _looks a lot better then her." I sated, with my trade mark smirk and in return I got a glare from the duel monster card and Vivian.

"I'll have to agree with you on that, May." Maria said, with her trade mark smile and in return she got glares as well.

"What? We're only stating the truth." Me and Maria spoke at the same time.

"_Dragon Lady _is not ugly!" Vivian shouted at us.

" Ugly starts with 'u' and awesome end with 'me'!" I shouted back, keeping the smirk on my face. In the back ground I could hear Maria laughing her head off and being the dramatic person she is she'll probably be rolling on the floor, trying to hold her stomach out of pain from laughing so hard. I took a glimpse behind me and... Yep, she's laughing her ass off again.

"Yay! The original May is coming back!" Maria said, while trying to contain herself... which failed... miserably. I turned back to watch the duel going on but I noticed I missed a lot because Vivian was on the ground depressed and Rebecca was hugging Yugi... causing me to let out a chuckle. 'Innocent love...' I thought while walking back to the main building to see who had won.

"Wait up!" The gang called but I just continued walking.

Once I got to the building, I looked at the closest screen with the gang surrounding me.

"According to Kaiba's chart... Who ever will win this match... Will be in a three way duel against Joey and May." Duke stated while looking at the screen.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed at the same time, excluding me, Maria and Duke.

"I'm going to lose." Joey said, while looking dejected.

"I'm glad I don't have to tell you." I bluntly spoke.

"Don't listen to her, Joey." Tea said, while glaring at me.

"What? I'm just stating a fact." I said, focusing my attention on the screen, "That guy is going to win this duel in one turn."

"I know." Maria said, acting all serious instead of childish.

"That's impossible." Tristan said, waving his hand from side to side in front of his face.

"If I'm correct then you owe me 1247 yen (10 pounds/15.6 dollars)." I spoke with a smirk, while holding out my hand to make a deal.

"Sure! Since you won't win this bet. If he doesn't win this in one turn then you have to pay me." Tristan said, while shaking my hand.

"Your on!" I said, with my smirk staying in place the whole time.

XxXxX~Time Skip~XxXxX

"Hand over the money." I said, holding out my hand towards Tristan while watching Weevil and Rex fall to the ground in defeat on the screen. I turned towards Tristan... only to see him in the 'Gloomy' corner with Joey. I turned to look at the rest of the gang who were mostly in a daze from the duel. Yugi's and Maria's eyes were narrowed at the screen, Tea was glaring at me and Maria, Joey and Tristan were in the 'Gloomy' corner and Rebecca and Duke were in a daze. After I got my money from Tristan, I headed for the contestants room. Once I sat down, I didn't have a care about what was going on around me, I just focused on my deck.

"Here." Maria sat down on a chair beside me and handed me a duel card.

"You always know what I need to make my deck perfect." I said, as I shuffled the card into my deck.

"It's time for you to go and win!" Maria said, as she suddenly dragged me out of the room.

XxXxX~Time Skip~XxXxX

'This is so boring!' I thought, while listening to _Laura _by _Scissor Sisters_ to kill time because Joey was late... again. 'Maybe I should start a conversation with Ziggy...'

"So... Ziggy, how's life?" I asked out of boredom.

"What did you just call me?" Ziggy said annoyed but in a German accent.

"I called you Ziggy or do you prefer being called Pinky?" I asked, while getting up off the ground.

"I'd prefer to not be called by those names." He scoffed.

"_**I'm sorry but that's not an option since your given name is way too long." **_I spoke in German, while I stood in front off him. He seemed quite shocked that I could speak German.

"_**I'm surprised that you can speak German... Your name is May, right?"**_ Ziggy asked in German.

"_**That's my name Ziggy Von Schroeder, don't wear it out." **_I spoke with a taunting voice, accidentally revealing that I know who Ziggy is.

"_**How do you know who I really am?"**_ Ziggy said, with wide eyes. 'Seto... if you don't catch this on that stupid camera of yours...I'll kill you, I think.' I thought to myself.

"_**My surname is Young. And it's about time Joey got here." **_I answered his question, before watching Joey come in on the blue-eyes roller coaster.

"Your late!" I yelled at Joey.

"I'm sorry but I kind of... got lost." Joey sheepishly replied, while scratching the back of his head.

"Let's just get this over and done with." I handed Joey my deck and he handed me his deck. We both started shuffling the cards very quickly. I returned Joey his deck and he did the same. I then walked over to Ziggy and then did the same thing but we both stared at each other trough the whole thing. 'What is he planning?' I asked myself. We all quickly walked to different parts of the arena and it looked... sort off like... a triangle.

"Let's duel!" Joey and Ziggy said at the same time but then they quickly looked at me.

"You didn't say 'Let's duel!'!" Joey said, looking at me as if I was a weirdo.

"Do I have to?" In return I got two nods, "Let's duel!"


End file.
